Kisuke Orihara
|entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= Chapter 1 |voice= }} Kisuke Orihara (喜助 折原, Kisuke Orihara), also know by various aliases such as Ace (最優秀, Saiyuushuu), is a police detective in the . Appearance Other than the fact that his appearance is particularly unkempt, Orihara does not look too out of the ordinary. He has brown, mildly wavy hair. His striking brown eyes are framed by his bangs, though some gather in the middle of his forehead. His lean physique is quite counter-intuitive to his intimidating detective demeanor, but this is not the sole characteristic with adverse effects. Orihara is a master of disguise, so his wardrobe has few limits. What is considered his normal attire is his detective garb. He wears a long sand-colored trench coat that is open at the bottom. Underneath he wears a black vest over a blue striped dress shirt. He wears a a bolo tie held up by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant. He wears beige pants, dark shoes, and wraps bandages around his whole body, leaving only his face and hands uncovered. The reasons for his bandages are unknown. Orihara often goes undercover and infiltrates criminal affairs in order to get information or bust a criminal. When he does this, he goes by the alias Ace and dresses the part. Though his attire is somewhat similar, it seems to do the trick. He wears a black trench coat which reaches below the knees. Beneath it he wears a tight black suit, with a white undershirt and a black tie. He wears black pants and on his feet a pair of black shoes. His bandages remain constant, though now they extend over his right eye. In addition he keeps his left arm under the trench-coat and never reveals it. Personality Orihara is a mystery, and his personality is no exception. While there are many characteristics that people have picked up on, he is very unpredictable. His volatility makes him very dangerous, even to the Police Force. Despite this, his interests do align with the Police so he does more good than harm. Orihara is very often targeted by underworld organizations due to the shady business he deals with, but is extremely good at weaseling his way out of sticky situations. One of the causes of his volatile personality is a bipolar complex. Orihara swaps between two distinct personalities which are very different. The first is the one which he is seen in more often. This personality is always very happy and perky and does not try to take anything seriously. He shows a lot of sociopathic tendencies and has been declared insane. Despite this, this side of him is very dedicated to his detective work, almost to the point that would be considered unhealthy. He is very eccentric, which allows him to do many things a traditional detective would not want to do. Though it sometimes gets him in trouble, he goes to extreme lengths to solve cases. From adopting an alias and going undercover in criminal affairs to cramming into a barrel and floating down a river, this side of Orihara knows no limits. The second personality is much more sane and somber, but has a dark sense of justice. This personality is the manifestations of his deep dark beliefs. This philosophy is that heroes are what cause villainy to exist in the world. Though, he does not believe the elimination of heroes would solve the issue since heroes keep the public content in the new society and villainy would not disappear either. His solution is to work in the shadows to stop villainy and use his position as a detective to help that. History Abilities and Powers Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Police Category:MonsterPi3